Black Blood
by kerri leilua321
Summary: My name is Maka Albarn in the mafia world I m known as Bloodlust the leader of the infamous gang Black Blood. Soul Eater is the leader of the Vendetta our enemy. I know this very well yet why do I envy him but also feel hatred towards him? In the city of sin, could this be love or bitter rivalry?
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING JUST CLICKED TO MAKE THIS STORY**

**WELL **

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 1**

In the mafia world I`m known as Blood lust the leader of the infamous gang Black Blood. My real name is Maka Albarn.

It wasn`t my choice to be in the mafia business. My father and mother were the previous leaders of Black Blood before they were assassinated.

So as their only child I had to take over the family business. In the beginning I had to learn everything the hard way, since no one taught me how to run a this joint. My friends Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had helped me over the years. Since they`ve been in the business longer than me.

Now we`re the most notorious mafia gang in Brooklyn running against a gang called "Vendetta". No one never ran into them or has ever met their leader. Since they don`t mess with us, I really don`t care.

Police think we don`t exist since there has been no traces of us in their records. I know deep down they do know we exist and if they arrest one of us, we will come after them. The funny thing is they have no idea what we look like or even seen any of us.

Right now we`re in an all out war against a gang called East Side Wolves. Their leader wants to make peace.

Bullshit

* * *

**Normal Pov:**

It was around midnight, when a limo pulled up towards Chupa Cabra`s. As the driver opened the backseat, Maka walked out wearing her business outfit.

Which was a black tailored suit with white linening along the sides. It had a feminine touch to it making Maka look strikely dangerous yet hot. She also put her hair down adding to the affect.

"Good luck boss." said the driver as opened he opened the door.

"Make sure everything in place." replied Maka

"Will do."

The place reaked of booze and sex making the place seem more like a whore house then a club.

When Maka walked in the owner instantly recongnize her and led her towards the V.I.P section where the Wolves were. As Maka entered the room their leader was currently making out with one of the workers of the place.

The man was fat and old for that matter maybe even a little latino. Maka watched as one of his bodyguards tapped him on the shoulder, stopping him from his make out session.

The leader looked towards Maka before sending away his whore.

The room was filled with the leader`s bodyguards armed. Maka was glad she made a mental note not bring her crew inside.

"Bloodlust, it`s nice to finally meet you." smiled the leader as stuck out his hand to shake.

Maka just took a seat leaving the man to akwardly sit back. She noticed that there were alcohol across the table. It seemed the man was drinking before she`d arrived.

"Nice to meet you too Mr..? replied Maka

"Lopez. Derek Lopez" answered Derek as he eyed Maka which didn`t go unnoticed.

"I didn`t know the leader of the Black Blood was this young or ..beautiful." smirked the latino eyeing Maka a bit more.

"That`s nice." said Maka "So what do you want?"

"Straight forward aren`t cha?" laughed Derek "I wanted to call a truce with your gang but I might reconsider..."

"Oh why is that Mr. Lopez?" asked Maka looking to the side

"Well if I knew the leader was this beautiful, I wouldn`t have messed with your gang but instead," Derek leaned forward and cupped Maka`s chin "made you my woman."

At that moment Derek pushed Maka down ,who didn`t put up a fight. Maka laid there with Derek on top of her holding her arms.

"So this what the Black Blood`s leader made?!" mocked Derek "After all the rumors everyone made about you being a stone blood killer. Well I guess I`ll consider myself lucky huh boys?"

The men in the room soon joined in on their leader`s laughing fit. As soon as the laughing died down Derek started again

"So what do you have to say Bloodlust?" taunted Derek as he peered down to Maka`s face

"Hmmmm fat pricks like you should know not to play with the big dogs." smirked Maka as the lights went black causing the men to shout. Derek felt something grab his throat before being slammed into the floor.

The bodyguards started to shake violently before hearing a the smashing of a bottle across the room.

"Fire!"shouted one of them, causing the whole group to shoot in the direction of the sound.

Without none of them realizing the black figure behind them. One by one each fell towards the ground with blood gushing from their necks.

The men were now shooting in every direction still trying to kill the person taking each of them down.

While Derek coward in fear as he heard each of his men scream in agony. He didn`t get it, he had everything planned out carefully.

One moment he`s on the leader of Black Blood, the next his men are trying to shoot down something down. It just didn`t add up.

As soon as the light came back on, countless bodies were piled as bullet shells layed on ground. Derek quietly lifted his head from his hiding place only to see Maka holding a broken alcohol bottle with blood dripping down it.

Maka once black tailored suit was now splattered with blood of the dead corspes. She had no wound on her body nor a scratch.

Maka turned around with a crazed smile before walking towards Derek who was now shaking violently. Derek started scoot backwards before hitting the wall behind him. Maka slowly bent towards his ear.

"Now you know why they call me Bloodlust." whispered Maka as she gave him the deadly blow to the neck

**THANX FOR READING**

**PEACE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for reading my fanfic**

**on with the story~**

**Chapter 2**

After putting an end to Derek and his crew, the police had arrived shortly only to find corpses laid on the floor. Unfortunately for them Maka had left without leaving a shred of evidence behind.

It was around 3:00 when the limo stopped in front of 2 warehouses covered in plants. In between the building was a wall covered in plants that connected the buildings. It seemed that no one had been to these warehouses in a long time.

Maka stepped out of the vehicle with blood trickling down her body. She walked in between the 2 buildings before pressing a against a rock that triggered the wall itself to seprarate, revealing an enclosed a space with a house inside.

As Maka walked into the enclosed space, causing the wall to once again to hide the house. She signaled her driver to leave, he gave a small salute before driving off into the night.

The house was an old fashion house with a few hi-tech electronics here and there. There were plants and decorations that surrounded the house, above the whole thing was a glass window letting the moon light illuminate the place.

Maka walked up to the patio lightly running her fingers across the wood. Even though she could barely see everything was still the same.

She loved it here better the mansion she has downtown. No mafia business or the smell of gunpowder and alcohol in her home. This was place where her family would go when they wanted a vacation from their alternative life.

To her this was her real home.

No one would be able to locate this place, not event with a gps. Not even her close friends knew about this place, only Maka and her driver know how to find this place.

After Maka taking a shower and had disposed of her bloody clothing by throwing it into the fire pit. She went through her father`s clothes and wore an oversized collard shirt. Her father may have cheated on her mother Maka could never bring herself to hate him.

Maka began to remember the memory of her father and mother playing in this house. Sadly those days were gone ever since her parnet`s assassination. Those happy days were gone in flash, Maka had to take over at the age of 13.

Now she`s almost 19 and is the fearless leader of the biggest mafia gang. If she could leave the business she would, for now this old house is her getaway from it all.

* * *

After seattling onto the patio with a box of crackers, Maka began sing a tune that her mother use to sing to her

_"She was lost_

_In so many different ways_

_Out of the darkness with no guide_

_I know the cost of losing hand_

_But for the grace of God, go I_

_Oh I, found heaven on earth_

_You are my last, my first_

_And then I hear this voice inside_

_Ave Maria_

_I`ve been alone_

_When I`m surrounded by friends_

_How could the silence be so loud_

_But I still go home knowing that I`ve got you_

_There`s only us when lights go down"_

As Maka continued to sing the song she began to feel tears stream down her face.

_You are my heaven on earth _

_You are my last, my first_

_And then I hear this voice inside_

_Ave Maria~_

* * *

At the end of her song Maka had sense someone behind her. Maka skillfully pulled out a knife and held it towards the person`s neck, the figure had shoved Maka out of the way which caught her off guard.

She saw the man had snow white hair and red eyes, for an assassin he sure had skills. Each time Maka tried to knock out the guy in hand to hand combat. He would skillfully manuver her into anthor direction.

Maka noticed that he wasn`t trying to kill her like others in the past but still how in the world did he find this place

"You`re not getting away fucker!" hissed Maka as she threw the knife towards the man who dodge it effortlessly.

As Maka chased the man around the house, she realized she wouldn`t be able to catch him. She ran outside to see the man climbing out the window seal above. Maka pulled out her father`s pistol and began shooting the figure.

She wanted the man dead no matter what.

She manage to hit him in the shoulder before he closed the window running off. Maka silently cursed herself for not being able to kill the man.

After standing for a few minutes, Maka eyes widen in fear before running into the house. She began to throw the couches over and open closets.

"Shit where is it!?" cursed Maka as she ran into each room throwing things in every direction

After searching the place top to bottom, Maka found no signs of a bomb planted any where. Soon after she began to clean up, Maka made a mental note to lock those window ceiling above and to bump up her security.

It wasn`t long until Maka got the place back to it`s orignal state.

"Who was that man and what were his motives?" was all Maka was thinking until she spotted a silver necklace in the court yard.

It was a locket with a family insided it,

"Must have been the assassin`s family" thought Maka as she turned it reavealing a name carved into it

"Soul Eater?"

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**THANX FOR READING MY FANFIC**


	3. The dance

**Thanx for reading my fanfic**

**On with the story~**

**Chapter 3**

Maka found herself once again, getting dressed for the next mafia leaders meeting. She hated these meetings with passion, it wasn`t really a meeting it was more like a party.

It was an event where you could make allies or enemies, what pissed her off the most was some of the leaders would try to flirt with her or make her their woman.

Luckily for them she couldn`t bring her weapons with her otherwise she would of shot each and every one of them. With events like these they had to start setting down ground rules.

**The Event Rules were:**

**1. Dress according to the occasion**

**2. No weaponry of any kind**

**3. No one can reveal their identity to no one or even the gang they belong to**

**4. Must attend the Cosa Nostra with no questions or exceptions**

**5. Must have an invitation to prove your not a cop**

**6. Always respect the appointed time no matter what**

**7. No one can kill during these events**

* * *

As Tsubaki pulled the last string of Maka`s dress, which received her a grunt. The thing Maka hated the most was she had to wear dress instead of her usual business attire.

"Okay turn around for me Maka." said Tsuabaki taking a step back

Maka slowly turned causing Tsubaki to cheer in admiration at her work

She wore a stunning midnight gown that Tsubaki had designed herself. The dress was made entirely of midnight black with white lining that traced over body in a beautiful pattern.

The dress midsection of was a corset that was tightly laced to reveal Maka`s slim figure. The bottom flowed around her as any traditional dress except it was a little short revealing her black silhouettes that were neatly tied with ribbons.

Liz and Patty had left Maka's hair down before applying a light touch of make up on. Liz added a touch of mascara before taking a step back to admire her work.

"You look beautiful Maka." Tsubaki smiled sweetly

Maka just sighed before turning around to see herself in the mirror. She did look stunning for that matter but all she could think about was last night. She looked at the necklace she had in her hand, running her fingers across the named carved into it.

"Soul Eater who are you?" murmured Maka glaring at the necklace

After tonight she planned on getting her security bumped up in her house.

"Wait! It`s missing something!" shot up Liz before rummaging through her make up bag

The others stared at the blonde before she ran towards Maka direction. Tsubaki and Patty quirked an eyebrow before Liz made a pose saying "Ta-dah!"

Maka was wearing a black mask that had white beads around the mask.

"Since y`know the theme is Masquerade." Liz said seductively

They all started laughing before hearing a knock on the door. "It`s time Bloodlust." called the voice behind the door

"Time to go Maka." said Liz in a serious tone

"Y`know what to do Maka?" asked Tsubaki before handing her invitation

As Maka was about to leave, Patty shot up saying "Show em what your made of Bloodlust."

Maka gave them a small salute before shutting the door.

* * *

_**Time skip~**_

As Maka gave her invitation to the guard, he bowed down before opening the double doors. The room had velvet red draped hung up around the columns. Above the columns were men dressed in black tuxedos with machine guns ready to fire at those who broke the rules.

Further down there was a stage with a band called Misty Blue playing. In the center of it all was dancing.

As Maka looked around she notice that who ever hosted the party had planned everything carefully to fit the theme. The decorations, lighting, and music fitted into the atmosphere happening throughout the party.

Maka couldn`t put her finger on it but the atmosphere seem to had dark mysterious yet twisted feel to it. To add to the affect many people were wearing masks

While Maka walked around to pass the time many eyes had laid upon her. Many men had asked to a dance but was sadly turned down. Maka was about to be asked to dance with anther suiter, until she felt a pair of strong arms grab her.

"Sorry but she`s taken." replied the man pulling her into the dance floor. Maka didn`t argue or leave the albino but simply followed him to the dance floor.

As the music started the 2 began to dance to the rhythm, they began to do difficult moves across the floor leaving others to stare in awe at the 2.

* * *

"I believe you something of mine Bloodlust." smirked Soul twirling Maka

"Oh really? I don`t quite recall sir." replied Maka sourly as she was pulled into a hug

"Oh but you do Bloodlust." whispered Soul in Maka`s ear, she felt his warm breath touch her skin sending a chill down her body

"Does last night ring a bell?" asked Soul in a seductive tone, bringing Maka down only inches apart from a kiss

Now everyone watched the 2 dance back and forth, pulling off dazzling moves that would make them crave for more.

"Oh now it`s starting to come, how`s your shoulder doing 'Soul'?" asked Maka as she turned to the beat

"Still hurts like a bitch." replied Soul as he spun Maka in fast motion leaving the crowd speechless

"Y`know you`re lucky that I didn`t manage to kill you back there." said Maka as she chasse awayed from Soul

"I know." smirked the albino

* * *

Maka spung towards Soul who caught her effortlessly, creating a finishing pose as the music ended. She leaned into his ear making the crowd squeal in excitement.

"If I you want it back come get it yourself but be prepared to die in the process." whispered Maka with venom in her voice

She pulled away causing the crowd break out in whistles and applause. Maka gave a bow before calling it a night.

Soul smirked as the blonde left leaving him to stand in the middle of the ballroom. He turned to see his friends coming up to him.

"Soul nice dance, who was the chick you were dancing with?" asked his blue haired friend, Blackstar

Soul just shrugged before staring towards Maka`s direction, who was already left.

"Soul it`s time for the speech." called Kid behind him

"Coming." replied Soul taking off his mask walking towards the stage

Everyone immediately broke in applause before silencing as Soul grabbed the mic.

"Thank you for coming to our meeting everyone. Now as the leader of the Vendetta I officially end this meeting!" yelled Soul causing the crowd to cheer and throw their drinks up

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC**

**PEACE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reading my fanfic**

**On with the story~**

**Chapter 4**

As Maka walked through the shallow hall ways of head quarters, each her gang members bowed their heads in silence as she pass by. She began to pull on her dress before shutting the door behind her.

She finally was able to take off the dress off her sweating body. She was now in her undergarments breathing at a fast pace. Maka jumped on her bed with her face towards the ceiling and began to think of the ways she could put an end to Soul and how he was lucky that she didn`t have her gun.

Maka pulled out the silver necklace from her dress and lightly traced her fingers over the carving.

**"Soul Eater"**

It was lucky guess that she figured out his name but you never know though, how do you know if it wasn`t somebody else`s item or for that matter if his name was even Soul.

Maka pondered on the subject before hearing a creak from above. She snapped her head to look around, sadly the lights were off. The only thing lighting the room was the moonlight coming from her window.

"Must be some rodent." sighed Maka before grabbing a nearby sweater and walking towards her mother`s dresser.

She pulled out an old box that had been polished to perfection. The box itself was jet black with golden swirls in front and was tightly sealed as if it was protecting something precious and the only way to open was with a key.

Maka smiled as she held her music box. It was the last thing her parents have given her before being taken from her life. She could remember that day as if it had happened yesterday.

The day her parents had been killed in front of her eyes

* * *

_**Flash back:**_

Everything happened so fast, one minute their in the limo the next there running from someone.

She could barely make out about what happened but for the most part her parents were running. All the body guards were dead or injured in the process of protecting her family.

Her father slammed the door of the hotel before ordering his men to guard the door with their lives. Kami, her mother had sat her down on the bed before hugging her tightly and began to cry.

"Don`t worry...everything going to be okay." cried her mother squeezing her tightly

Maka could tell by her voice that she was lying. She began to hug her mother tightly before feeling a warm liquid dripping down on her face. She looked up to see her mother with a head injury, Maka grabbed her mothers by the arms.

"Mama we need t-"

**BAM! BAM!**

There was a distant shooting followed by screams in pain. Her father approached them and hugged them both tightly.

"Maka I want you to remember we love you." smiled her father kissing her on the forehead

"Papa?" tears began to form in Maka`s eyes

"Maka I proud to see you grow into a fine woman." smiled her mother

The shooting began to come closer, Maka`s parents began to squeeze their daughter.

"Ouch!"

Maka felt a sharp pain in her arm before looking up to see her mother had stabbed. Her parents were crying and smiled at their daughter before pushing her into a closet closing it in the process.

* * *

**SLAM!**

"Mama, Papa." cried Maka

A man entered the room with several men following after him. He had snow white hair with ruby red eyes.

"Spirit how ya doing?" smiled the man

"Amadore Evans." hissed her father holding Kami

Maka only sat in the closet as the drug shut down all her body parts, making it so she couldn`t move.

She watched as her father cursed at the man before watching him pull out gun and began shooting her father repeatedly.

Maka felt like a lifeless doll with tears streaming down her face. As soon as the man Amadore was satisfied he walked out signaling his man to begin shooting at the couple.

Maka watched helplessly as the men began to take aim at her parents.

Everything went black, the last thing Maka saw was her parents being shot by several men.

**"I will seek my revenge Amadore Evans."**

To be continued...

**Thanx 4 reading my fanfic guys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx for reading my fanfic**

**on with the story~**

**Chapter 5**

It seemed Soul hasn`t came after Maka for his necklace ever since the party. Maka finally was able to seal off the entrance to through the window up above her home. In order to get in you have by pass the security codes to open the window.

Some how Maka doubted that would be able to stop him from entering into her home again but you never know right?

Maka quietly sat in her office reading before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door creaked open revealing a man in black leather jacket along with black pants. Inside his jacket he wore no shirt revealing at set of abs that could make you drool.

He had lean and firm body along with jet black hair and bright yellow eyes.

The man smirked at Maka as he came into her office

"Bloodlust mi amore, how are doing love?" he smiled as he sat on her desk

"Hmmmm depends Angel, I have a playboy on my desk who`s keeping from work and I have sudden craving to see some blood. Mind if I use your body?" smirked Maka as she cracked her knuckles

"Woah mi amore be careful!" smirked Angel "My body has other uses besides the use of violence. It could be used for other purposes y`know."

Angel said the last part seductively catching Maka`s attention

"Hmmm what do you mean by other purpose?"

Angel leaned in closer inches away from kissing Maka. She could smell his cologne coming from his coat.

"Care to find out?" he smirked

"How about No?" smiled Maka as she left the Mexican in an awkward position

* * *

"Man Bloodlust you such a tease!" groaned Angel lying on Maka`s desk as if it were a bed

"First off Angel you know what happened last time." replied Maka as she put away the book she was reading

"Yeah and it was the best night of my life." Angel smirked as he watched his boss turned bright red

"Shut it! It was an accident and you knew I was drunk." shot Maka

"Your not sure it was out of pure lust?" he teased before getting a pillow thrown at his face

"Shut it Angel, you have the report right?" Maka said in a stern voice

"Ow! and yes." Angel swiftly pulled out a bunch of papers that were in envol

"You have no idea how hard the police kept this under wraps." Angel continued "Luckily for you have a sexy devil like me to retrieve this." he held out the papers towards her

As Maka was about to grab it, Angel swiftly held it up

"I don`t think so Bloodlust y`know how hard it was to get this." Angel waved one finger in the air as if he was saying "Tsk, tsk"

"What do you want?" shot Maka with venom in her voice

"How about a thank you kiss?"

"How about I rip your balls off with my bare hands?"

"Then I guess you won`t be getting these." smirked Angel

Maka sighed before stepping towards him. She lightly pressed her lips against his lips as he pulled her closer. He entered his tongue exploring her mouth, Maka could feel his arms trying to strip her of her clothes. This went on for about 10 minutes before Maka broke apart from the passionate kiss.

She snatched the papers from him before walking off to the chair.

"Sweet as always Bloodlust." smirked Angel as he licked his lips

* * *

As soon as Angel had left the room, Maka began to scan through the folder.

Recently someone has been reporting about their midnight operations. Luckily none of her men got arrested yet. As she looked through the police reports, all of them were reported by the same person.

**anonymous**

Angel maybe annoying but he sure knows how to get information when you need it. Maka made a mental note to raise his payroll.

Something caught her attention in the reports all them were called at the exact same time 10:59. The minute before the operation starts. Maka planned on getting to the bottom of this tonight at the Death harbor.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ****WAS IT TOO CHESSY OR IDK**

**WELL HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

**PEACE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx 4 reading my fanfic~**

**Chapter 6**

Maka slowly put on her leather jacket with had 3 white stripes on each shoulder on the back. The jacket itself was jet black and was long as if it was a cape to hide her body.

Inside she wore black shorts with a black belt that had a skull on it along with a black bra. She also threw on some black leather gloves and long black boots.

Also to add on to her disguise was she had light blue contacts on. She looked like the night itself when she stood on darkness cept for her hair.

To add to the affect Maka put her hair in pigtails and had the hood over her head.

After putting on the get up on Maka stared at her self in the mirror. She lightly touched the cold surface before shattering it. Blood didn`t run down her fingers nor did she feel pain.

Maka could only think about the past when she her parents were still alive.

"This is no time for tears." she told herself before grabbing her weapon off the table

* * *

The weapon itself was a sythe that was had a dual edge blade that was had black and red zig-zags design along it. It maybe an unusual weapon for battle but that didn`t mean it couldn`t kill.

After years of training with her weapon Maka is able to slice people in half in one slice and maneuver the weapon to deliver physical blows to her opponents.

If handled right it could easily shrink 10x it`s size to fit inside a small case.

As Maka put her sythe in her weapon holder, which was located behind her right thigh. She opened her window and began running along the rooftops to the operation going on in Death Harbor.

Liz and Patty were handling the operation unlike her usual ring leader. Instead actually throwing down their usual business, tonight was going to be fake in order to catch the weasel reporting their operations.

When Maka made it to her post which was the building across where the fake operation was going on.

She knocked on the building several times and pause before Tsuabaki appeared out of the shadows wearing a tan dress that was cut along the sides so she could maneuver through the shadows.

Above her arms were striped arm warmers that were black and yellow. Along her face she wore a black scarf with a black mask that covered her mouth. Tsubaki had her weapons around her waist, the weapons themselves were chains sythes.

"You scouted the whole area Tsubaki?" asked Maka as she looked towards the harbor

"Yes." replied Tsubaki in a stern voice "It seems whoever is reporting our operations didn`t come tonight."

"We`ll see." Maka said as she jumped on a nearby building "I`m gonna scout the perimeter. I`ll be back soon."

* * *

Maka began to search through the building, trying to find any signs of any being there. She search high and low before hearing a loud blast

"What the-" Maka looked to see that the blast had came from where the operation was being held.

"Shit!" she cursed before running towards the building

From where Maka could see someone threw some flash grenades causing a fog to form. She could see her men falling one by one, Maka saw black figures with sticks taking them down.

Liz and Patty were coughing and gagging and walked aimlessly around in the fog

"Patty.." called Liz before receiving a blow to the head

"Liz!" screamed Patty before shooting the man down who hit her sister

As Patty lifted up her sister who was now seeing double, she didn`t noticed the figure behind her about to attack her. In a split second Maka appeared in between the 2 causing the man eyes to widen.

She quickly pulled out her sythe causing it to go back to it`s original form, the man`s weapon hit against Maka`s sythe making a loud "clang" noise. The man was wearing an black mask along with black goggles.

"These guys aren`t the police." growled Maka as she kicked the man in the gut before grabbing his face with her free hand

"Who the hell are you guys?!" she spat as she squeezed the man`s face breaking his mask.

She read his hoodie that had the name "Free Riderz" along the back. Maka started to see figures wearing the same thing and had started to surround her men. Most of them had chains and iron pipes as weapons.

"Shoot anyone with a gas mask!" ordered Liz pulling out her twin pistols

"Just who the hell are you guys?" Maka thought as she lunged forward towards the biggest man who was taking down most of her men.

**WHAT DID U GUYS THINK?**

**PEACE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**thanx 4 reviewing my fanfic everyone**

**on with the story~**

**Chapter 7**

Where am I? What`s going on? was all Maka was thinking before water was splashed on her. She looked up to see a man holding a bucket.

"Wake up!" ordered the man

As soon as Maka`s vision came back on she immediately lunged forward to attack. Only to be to be pulled back to the wall, she tugged on her arms.

**Ching!**

She looked up to see her arms bound to the wall by chains. Instead of tugging on the chains she just glared at the man.

She took a look at her surroundings, she was either in abandoned warehouse or underground since she heard no cars passing by.

The man laughed before saying

"You sure are feisty."

He had a sharp yellow eyes along with red hair, he had a bandana around his forhead. He was wearing a sweater that had the logo Free Riderz on it.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_As Maka took out 10 men in a single a swing. She looked to see where Liz and Patty were, they were busy shooting men down back to back._

_"Help!"_

_Maka turned to see where the shriek came from before being greeted by a flash grenade causing anther fog._

_Maka walked aimlessly around trying to recover from the flash before receiving a hit from behind causing her to see double._

_"Shit..." cursed Maka as she fell to her knees receiving anther blow_

_She hit the ground watching Liz and the others continuing to fight the enemy before everything went black._

* * *

She watched him as he messed with her weapon that was in it`s small state. Maka looked around at possible ways to exit before hearing

"How does a fine thing like you was able to take out almost all our men?"

"..."

"Not talking to the enemy right?" replied the man before continuing to play with her weapon "Y`know we have some of your allies locked up."

Maka jumped before beginning to glare at dangerously

"If there`s even a scratch on any of them.** I. WILL. KILL. YOU!**" growled Maka viciously

"And she speaks!" smiled the man setting her weapon down on the table before walking towards her

He held her chin up

"Answer a few questions and we`ll see." he smirked before Maka spat in his face

He simply wiped the spit off before replying

"I never hesitated to rape a woman before."

He jerked his knee towards her private, he slowly perked his face towards hers. Only a few inches away from a kiss

"Scared yet?"

"Helll no!" shot Maka as she head butted the idiot causing him to fall backwards

As the man stumbled backward before looking up

"Why you little-"

He was cut off as Maka grabbed his head with her legs and slammed him face first against the brick wall.

As he was about to push off the wall Maka began to his behind his head repeatedly with her left leg causing him to hit against the wall several times.

When she knew he was out cold, Maka slowly began to pull on the chains with all her strength. As soon as the chains finally broke off, Maka rubbed her wrist before checking to see if anyone was around.

Nobody was around for that matter.

* * *

Maka stripped of her wet clothing before switching it with her unconscious friend. As soon Maka fixed her hair with the hood over and took out her contacts she took her weapon off the table before beginning to explore.

She looked high and low in search of any signs of her crew. Luckily she didn`t find anyone or any bodies for that matter. She passed by a few of their members who were talking about their armery.

Maka listen closely in their conversation, it seemed that this gang was one of those rising stars aiming for the big shots. It seemed they were targeting her crew and their operations, they had spy inside her crew.

She listen closely for his name, Maka simply smiled before walking off

Maka soon found an exit but she was going to leave them a present.

**Rrriiiiinnggggg!**

"What the!" screamed one of the members

**"INTRUDER!"**

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"Someone rigged all the bombs to explode!"

"ESCAPE!" ordered one of the commanders

"We can`t someone blocked all the exits-

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Maka silently listened to the screams of agony coming from the warehouse in front of her. As each bomb went off there were more screams of terror filled with pain and agony.

Maka took the time as she thought of a way to end the spy in her crew.

* * *

**Nightfall~**

"Ahaha nice doing business with ya." laughed Angel as he took the envelope full of money from his customer

As Angel opened the door to his house, he was greeted at the sight of Maka sitting on his couch.

"Bloodlust mi amore what brings you here?" smiled Angel

"Hmmm let me have you guess Angel." smiled Maka

"Are you here for a little fun~" smirked the latino as he ran his fingers across Maka`s legs

Angel began to kiss her neck before she whispered in his ear

"How about for double crossing me _mi amore_?"

* * *

Angel jerked back with sweat beads falling from his forehead. Maka just simply smirked at his reaction

"W-woah Blood I didn`t-"

"Care to explain these then?" asked a voice in the darkness

Right in cue a file with pictures of Angel making deals with other gangs. Angel began to shake in fear before running away from Maka.

Angel made a run for the door before someone kicked him in the gut sending him back. He spat blood and looked up to see Tsubaki with her chain sythes ready to attack.

"Shit.." cursed Angel before making break for the hall while Maka and Tsubaki watched in silence as he ran off

**Bam! Bam!**

"Aarrraggghhh!"

Patty and Liz came out of the hall way dragging Angel by the collar before throwing him front of Maka who was currently scanning through the file.

"B-blood look y`know I never double cross y-you right?" Angel stammered

"Hmmm I find that hard to believe after you gave me false police files." answered Maka in a dangerous tone

Maka threw the file in the air causing all the pictures of Angel and his deals to scatter in air.

**"Misty Rose"** you made a deal with them around April 30th around 9:00." said Liz as she caught a picture of him making the deal

"That`s a-"

**"Saint Blues"** deal completed around February 13th around 12:00." Tsubaki said holding the picture

"Wait I can-"

"So Angel you think I could trust you after you betrayed these past gangs?" murmured Maka as she held up the recent picture of him and the leader of Free Riderz

Maka jumped off the couch before pulling out her gun.

"B-blood I can..."

She held up to his head sweat beads began to form on his head.

"Wait Blood I can get the man who killed your parents!"

Everyone`s eyes widen in surprise as they took the moment to process everything.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**SORRY IF IT TOOK LONG**

**PEACE~**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANX 4 READING MY FANFIC**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 8**

"How?" thought Maka as she kicked the punching bag

**Thud!**

"When?!" she sent several punches to the bag causing it to swiftly swing back before coming back

**Slam!**

Maka was currently in the downtown gym, which was pretty old but decent. The name of the place was called "Sid`s Gym."

Her old combat teacher owned the gym and was currently watching her as she beat the crap out of the punching bag.

There were other people watching her in awe as she sent several blows to the bag causing it to make an imprint of her fist in the bag but right now she didn`t care.

As Maka practice her blows on the bag, she began to recall last night`s events making her even more pissed.

* * *

_**Flashback~**_

Everyone stood there wide-eyed trying to process Angel`s sudden outburst. Maka head lowered so no one could see her eyes or expression, the others started to give concern looks towards her. She somehow transported to anther world at the mention of her parent`s killer.

There was a long erie silence before Liz walked up to Maka

"Bloodlust.." said Liz trying to snap Maka out of her current state by shaking her

"take.." mumbled Maka

"What?"

"TAKE. HIM. AWAY." glared Maka causing everyone to jump

Maka`s once emerald eyes were now sapphire filled with hatred and lust. It was as if she was possessed by demon with glowing red eyes. She lunged forward towards Angel, grabbing his collar in the process before looking into his eyes.

Her eyes were glared into Angle`s eyes causing him to hold his breath.

"If this anther lie Angel, **I. WILL. Make sure you suffer for this**." said Maka in a dangerous tone before releasing him

He lied there as if someone had sucked the life out of him. His eyes were filled with horror and he breathing turned into slow panting.

Maka left the room without anther word,

* * *

Maka`s train of thought was cut off when she heard a familiar voice

"Your speed is still slow short stack."

"Shut it, Blackstar." shot Maka as she sent anther blow to the bag

"Damn woman you maybe slow but you still pack a punch yeesh~!" yelp Blackstar with a pained look, Maka couldn`t help but smiled at her friend`s expression

They maybe in different gangs but there still friends till the end. They met each other at the age of 5 when Maka ran away from the mafia business.

At the time Maka and Blackstar would fight each other, in the end both of them had black eyes and bruises. In the end the 2 would make up and teach each other techniques.

This was the only place where they could be themselves.

"So what`s got you pissed?" cocked Blackstar watching his friend beat the bag ruthlessly

"Something personal."

Blackstar didn`t press on subject, it wasn`t long until Maka managed to make a hole inside the bag causing sand to pour out of it.

"Crap." panted Maka with her hands on her knees

"You wanna spar Maka? Y`know to settle your anger." asked Blackstar casually

Maka couldn`t help but smirk at him. In return he sent her a toothy grin but giving her hand.

* * *

_**Time skip~**_

Maka and Blackstar were in the ring getting ready as everyone in the gym surrounded them cheering.

"Go Blackstar!" shouted one of the members

"Who`s that girl?"

"I don`t know but no one ever wins Blackstar."

Sid climbed over the ropes before walking towards the middle to where Maka and Blackstar were. He held there fists tightly and looked them straight in the eye.

"You 2 ready?" asked Sid

"Yep." replied Maka and Blackstar

"Well prepare for a blood bath." sighed Sid

"GO!"

Instantly both of them to a step back, Blackstar was the first to send the first move. He swiftly threw his fist aiming towards Maka gut, she quickly dodged it before elbowing him in the back.

"Damn Maka maybe you aren`t so slow after all." smiled Blackstar regaining his balance

He quickly sent several fast punches to Maka who blocked each one before the fist could make contact. Blackstar quickly swung his foot under Maka`s foot causing her to lose balance.

Maka quickly maneuvered her arms on the floor before grabbing Blackstar`s head and slamming him into the floor.

"Is that all you got Big Man?" teased Maka as she got up

"Don`t count on that Short stack." countered Blackstar as he jumped back up

Blackstar went in to full on attack mode when delivering his blows to Maka. She dodged each one with a sense of urgency. He managed to sock Maka in the face sending her flying, her left cheek was now swollen due to the punch.

She shook it off before continuing to fight with Blackstar. Just as Blackstar was about to sock in the face once again she grabbed his fist.

Maka kneed him in the gut causing him to jerk in pain before she delivered the final blow to his head. Blackstar laid on the floor twitching before everyone roared in amazement. Soon after everyone left leaving the 2 to lay on cold surface of the ring.

* * *

"Y`know Maka sometimes I think you`re about to kill me." panted Blackstar

"Sorry.." sighed Maka staring at the ceiling

Blackstar and Maka stared at the ceiling in silence for a few minutes

"Maka you ever wonder what it`ll be like without the whole mafia bull shit?" asked Blackstar

"Yeah I bet it would better then this hell hole and I wouldn`t have lost my family." answered Maka

"Ehhmmm.."

"Right. Sorry I wouldn`t have lost my parents." they both laughed

"Blackstar I`m really lucky to have as my brother." smiled Maka as she gave Blackstar a fist punch

"Damn straight!"

Maka took a moment to enjoy the sweet moment before getting up.

"Leavin?"

"Yea time to go back." smiled Maka sadly

He watched as Maka packed her things before throwing on an oversized black hoodie. She had her bag slumped over shoulder before walking towards the exit.

"Take care sis." grinned Blackstar

"Yea you too, don`t you dare die out there in your gang."

"Psh as if. Peace."

* * *

Maka walked out the double doors to be greeted by the cold gust of the wind. She pulled her hood over head before walking. It was getting dark and street bums started to come out.

Snow flakes started to fall down from the sky as Maka walked looked up to the sky she began to think. Not only think about Angel and her parents but her whole life.

Maka found a flower stand with a woman selling roses, she walked up and paid the woman for dozen roses before calling a taxi.

"I wonder what would it be like without this shit." thought Maka

The taxi pulled up to her in a sturdy halt as Maka opened the door and put in her stuff.

"Rose avenue 400 south, Luther street." said Maka

The driver gave her a nod before driving off, Maka stared off into the city lights pondering on the subject.

It wasn't long until the vehicle came to halt signal Maka to get out.

"Thank you." smiled Maka as she paid the driver before slamming the door

Maka walked across the pavements and statues before stopping in front 2 statues of of angels descending into the heavens. Below the statues it read

_**Spirit and Kami Albarn**_

_**They did only died as parents, fighters, friends,**_

_**but as protecters protecting the most precious item to them**_

_**their daughter Maka Albarn~**_

"Hi Dad, hi Mom." smiled Maka with tears streaming down her face as she set the flowers on their grave stones

**THANKS 4 READING**

**PEACE~**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY 4 TAKING FOREVER**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 9**

Maka stared outside her window into the winter sky as the snow fell down slowly. She ran her fingers over the cold surface, before pressing her forehead against it.

The snow somehow resembled her life, first it comes down beautifully making a white blanket, it lies there peaceful and untouched. Then all it takes is someone to melt it all away with a bullet.

**Knock, knock!**

"Come in."

"Blood you need to know something." said Liz as she opened the door with files in her hands. Maka didn`t even bother to look at her friend causing Liz to stiffen up.

"What is it?" said Maka coldly

"It`s about your...parents, Angel wasn`t lying when he said he knew how to find the man who murdered your parents. Here are the files." huffed Liz as she set the folder on her desk before leaving

**Slam!**

Maka just sighed before hopping off the window pane. She scanned through the folder before coming across Amadore`s picture. Maka picked up the photo before having a flashback to that day, she grabbed her lighter before setting the picture on fire.

"What are you burning Bloodlust?" said a husky voice from behind

On instinct Maka pulled out her gun and pointed towards the source of the voice.

* * *

"What the hell you think you`re doing here Soul Eater?" hissed Maka as she lifted her gun aimed at his head

"You should consider the circumstances here Blood." smirked Soul as he pushed his gun towards her stomach

Maka glared at Soul before lowering her weapon,as did Soul.

"See if you-"

**SLAM!**

Maka punched the wall next to Soul before moving her fist away revealing the impact of her punch. There was a deep hole in a wall along with cracks forming around it.

She brushed it off before walking to her desk.

"I warn you now Soul Eater leave or I will have my dogs eat you alive." growled Maka not in the mood to fight. He was really getting on her nerves and he sure was cocky and bold to sneak into her HQ and office for that matter.

"I came back for what mine, Blood." said Soul as he laid back on her window pane

* * *

Maka thought about calling her security but to be honest she didn`t want to hear sirens right now. She unraveled the necklace off her neck before holding up to Soul. Soul walked over to Maka and reached for it before she snatched it away from his grasp.

"I won`t give this to you unless you answer a few questions." ordered Maka

"Sure why not? Whatever floats your boat."shrugged Soul before flopping himself on one her chairs

"First how and why were you at my house?"

"Free running and it was an accident."

"Really?"quirked Maka

"Yes really have a problem with what I do with my free time?" replied Soul ready to put up an argument

"Forget it, what we`re doing it inside?"

"It was a hidden house of course I`m going to look inside."

It seemed like Soul was telling the truth based on his answers, Maka felt uneasy before asking the next question.

"Did..did you hear what I was doing?"

"What would you do if I did?" Soul said seductively an inch away from Maka`s lips

**knock!knock!**

"Shit!" thought Maka before coming up with an idea

* * *

**Click!**

"Maka are you alright?" asked Tsuabaki as she entered the room with a tray of food. She looked around the room with no signs of Maka.

"Shut the fuck up Soul Eater!" mouthed Maka as she hovered over Soul`s body with a blanket with her hair sticking out. Soul`s eyes seemed to glow inside the darkness, a smirk formed across his face.

"So you`re real name Maka huh?" whispered Soul as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Maka feel Soul`s hands snake their way around her body. Soul began to massage her body, Maka silently cursed herself hoping Tsubaki would soon leave.

"Mmm." whimpered Maka before closing her mouth her hands, she landed on Soul`s chest. She glared into Soul`s eyes before hearing Tsubaki set the tray on the desk.

"Hmm looks like she`s sleeping." said Tsubaki as looked at the chair before leaving

**Shut!**

* * *

"Fuck you Soul!" blushed Maka before socking Soul in the face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer

"You sure are cute Maka." smirked Soul before she kneed him in the groin causing him to fall of the ground "Dammit woman."

"Get the hell out Soul before I kill you myself." huffed Maka as she got up

"Whatever you say, peace." smirked Soul as he opened the window to be greeted by the winter night`s gust

"Oh and Maka here`s a little reward for taking care of my locket. See you soon." Soul pecked Maka on the cheek before jumping outside the window. He gave her a small salute as he disappeared into the night.

"What the fuck?!" blushed Maka before shouting outside the window. Her heart was racing after Soul kissed her on the cheek.

"Maka don`t think such stupid things. He`s the enemy" sighed Maka as she held her heart

* * *

Soul ran along the mansion`s gates before jumping off landing on anther building. He looked back at her mansion before sitting on the ledge of the building.

"What you doing here snow white?" asked a husky voice from behind

"Sup` Giriko."

Giriko has tan hair along with light brown eyes, had several piercings along his face and ears. He wore a white jacket with blue stripe in the middle, along the hood is white fur, inside he wore a light purple collared shirt along with black pants to match and long brown boots.

The boots themselves were weapons, at first the boots appear normal. On command chain blades appear on the boots and start moving a fast motion.

Giriko was holding a beer bottle that was already half done.

"Just found something I want." replied Soul as he got up

"You already know you can have anything you want with a snap of your fingers." laughed Giriko before chugging down his alcohol bottle

"You`re right but this time I think it might be a challenge."

"Oh how so?"

"Well let`s just say, the thing I want is a little rough around edges but eventually she`ll give in."smirked Soul looking back at the mansion

_I will make you mine Maka~_

**SORRY I`VE BEEN BUSY I`LL TRY UPDATING DAILY**

**PEACE~**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANX 4 READING **

**NOW HERE`S YOUR STORY**

**ON WITH THE STORY~**

**CHAPTER 10**

Maka tapped her pen on the desk repeatedly before throwing her things in the air in frustration. Tsubaki and the others jumped at their friend`s sudden outburst as they watched her groan impatiently.

All of the files we`re scattered all over the floor along with pictures of Amadore and his previous victims he murdered in the past.

"Maka you okay?" Tsuabaki asked concerned, she worried plastered over her face

"Yeah..." answered Maka scratching her head vigorously "I`m gonna got out for a bit."

"Want me to call the limo?" asked Patty trying to calm her down

"No, I`m going to walk."

"Maka, I think you should at least change your clothes,"Liz said as she dragged her towards a mirror "or some sleep or at least a shower please!" Liz and the others were practically begging her to rest but Maka slapped Liz`s hands in response.

She was right though, Maka really needed to clean up. Her hair was lop sided and she had bags under eyes, due to not sleeping for the past 2 days. Her clothes were wrinkled and reaked of sweat and BO.

"Tch! Fine get the driver already." grumbled Maka before getting her jacket

Tsubaki and the others watched as Maka walked out the door, not giving a damn about her looks. She spent about 2 days in half finding reports about her parent`s killer. During those days she didn`t get a wink of sleep or rest.

Even though she spent that time looking up files on Amadore, she still came up with nothing.

All she knew was he had a family with 2 boys around the age 20 or so and a deceased wife. Nothing about his whereabouts or recent activities but she knew he was alive and she planned on putting an end to him no matter what.

To add to her stress, she kept getting surprise visits from Soul Eater. Last time he came she sent her dogs after his ass but that she that wouldn`t stop him from his frequent visits. She didn`t know wether he was toying with her or if it was his ego for that matter but she wanted it to end.

All she wanted was for him to leave her alone, so she could focus on her parents not some stupid playboy.

* * *

Maka ordered the driver to take her home as she shut the door before laying on the backseat, trying to get some sleep.

"Whatever you say Ms. Blood~" smirked the driver before slamming on the breaks causing Maka to hit against the door

"Shit, what the hell is wrong with you!" snarled Maka before looking at the driver "Who the hell are you?!"

The man had jet black hair along with sharp red eyes. He sent a smirk towards Maka before swiftly turning the wheel sending her flying across the backseat.

**Skrrreeecchhh!**

**SLAM!**

"Shit!" growled Maka before glaring at the man

"Sorry, Ms. Blood but you`re my hostage." the man looked back at Maka as she rubbed her head before reaching for her gun.

"What?" Her gun was missing, she glared towards the man

"Looking for this?" chimed a different voice, anther man looked exactly like the driver except he had light blue eyes and blonde hair, he sent a smug look towards her as he twirled her gun with one finger taunting her.

Maka clicked her tongue pissed, she glared towards the 2 ready to kill.

"Awww don`t give us that look ." whined one of red eyed one

"You`re really beautiful as they say." whistled the other as he examined her gun

"Who`s your employer?" Maka as she looked for possible exits

"It`s a secret." they replied in usion

Maka was about to kick the window before a voice stopped her.

"Don`t even try Miss Blood, this isn`t your normal limo." shot red eyed one

"This limo has steel like windows, just in case you try to escape." smirked the other

Maka growled in response before sitting on the backseat cross legged. Whoever they were thought of everything. Maka knocked on the glasses which was solid steel but could still be seen through.

All she could do is follow their every command till she finds an opening.

* * *

During the trip Maka came to learn her kidnappers names and where they were from.

The red eyed one name was Vlad as for his brother his was Dimitri. They were sent from Russia to take her hostage and were hired to take her to a specific place alive and unharmed, so much for that when Vlad sent her flying across the backseat like a rag doll.

She didn`t get any information about their employer, just something about china town and dinner.

Maka learned all this as she listened to the 2 speak in russian to each other, little did they know was she was interpreting everything they were saying.

"все, что я хочу сказать ..(All I'm saying is..)" Vlad cut of his brother

"Заткнись! Мы строгий приказ! А теперь заткнись, мы повторно `здесь. (Shut up! We`re under strict orders. Now shut up we`re here.)

The limo came to a halt in front of a fancy restaurant called "Golden Dragon", the place looked a fortress with gold like columns in front. It looked like a traditional chinese palace but with a more of modern building material such as marble, etc.

They were several steps to go up the building adding on to the affect.

Vlad opened the limo door as Maka stepped out casually eyeing her surroundings. She felt something poke her back, Maka turned around to see Dimitri poking her with her own gun.

"Sorry Miss Blood." smirked Dimitri as he held the gun firmly in place

Maka followed Vlad as he walked up the steps with his brother continued to hold the gun to her back.

Up there they were greeted by several asian woman in chinese dresses, one of them bowed and exchanged a few words with Vlad before she took Maka by the hand and led her inside with Dimitri following behind just in case.

* * *

Soon she was led into a room with a bath with roses surrounding it. There were also a chinese dresses along with a table filled with make up supplies and accessories.

"What the hell is this?" Maka asked turning around to Dimitri

"Can`t have you looking like that to meet the boss can we?" teased Dimitri holding his nose to show how much she reaked, Maka growled in response as they led her towards the bath.

There she was stripped of her clothing and was bathed with scented ointments and body lotions. Soon a dozen of asian women were pampering her. Some of them were eyeing her perfect complexion and how flawless her skin was.

Soon they were putting make up and fitting dresses on her, after they were done making her over. The eldest woman bowed and said "We`re done sir."

"Wooh! Damn you look sexier then you were last time." whistled Dimitri in a black suit, he changed into as Maka got ready

Maka hair was pulled into a messy bun with a few strands hanging out giving her a simply yet elegant look. The bun was being held firmly by a few red cherry blossoms. She wore long jet black chinese dress that was slit on the sides revealing her creamy long legs.

The dress itself silk black along with red linen showing her hourglass figure. She wore simply black heels that were tied into a bow. They added touch of a red lipstick along with mascara giving her a dangerous look.

Dimitri dismissed the staff as he walked towards Maka with lust in his eyes, while she sat there glaring towards him.

* * *

"Don`t give me that look, Ms. Blood." he purred as he lifted her chin up "Or I just might want to eat you up."

Dimitri smashed his lips against Maka as he entered his tongue. Maka just sat there glaring at the man before sliding her hands down his waist. She almost managed to get her gun before their was a click from the door.

Dimtiri quickly got up before being greeted by the sight of his twin brother wearing a suit as well.

"Is it time yet." Dimitiri asked as he wiped his lips with his sleeve

"Is it time for you to stop making out with Ms. Blood?" shot Vlad, Dimitiri just sent his brother a smirk before whispering in Maka`s ear

"Just so you know, I empty your gun before I came in this room~" Maka`s eyes darkened with disgust

"Let`s go meet the boss Ms. Blood~" said the 2 in usion as they both bowed

**THANKS 4 READING **

**PEACE~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I BET UR ALL WONDERING **

**WAT THE HELL TAKING ME SO LONG 2 UPDATE MY FANFICS**

**GUESS WAT I CUT MY FINGER PLAYING WITH MY BROTHER**

**MAKNG IT SO I CAN`T EVEN MOVE MY LEFT HAND**

**THE THING IS IF I KEEP MOVING IT I WON'T BE ABLE TO TYPE ANY MORE**

**DON`T WORRY AS SOON AS MY CUT GETS BETTER I'LL UPDATE**

**N MAKE LONGER CHAPS**

**SO SORRY**


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR READING**

**SORRY THIS IS A REMAKE OF CHAPTER 12 **

**I FREAKEN DELETED IT BY ACCIDENT SO I HAD TO RE-MAKE IT INTO A NEW VERSION**

**THANK YOU yuuki24688 FOR YOUR AWESOME EDITING**

**CHAPTER 12**

The ash-blonde leader walked down the dining aisle as Dimitri and Vlad held her arms in a gentlemen-like manner. As she walked down the aisle, Maka made a mental note of where everything was including the guards on the second floor with hidden weapons.

It seemed like none of the guests gave a second though about the men hovering over them and carefully watching their every move.

That wasn't important right now though, what mattered right now was who would go as far to kidnap her just to meet her? Was she more infamous that she thought she was? She shook her head, it must be one of her enemies at least right? I mean who would hire trained assassins from Russia to kidnap her unless they held a grudge against her.

"We're here." said Vlad snapping Maka back to reality.

Dimitri opened the door to reveal a dark room illuminated by one lamp that hanged in the ceiling. The room had an balcony and a perfect view of the stage.

In the center of the room was round table where a woman sat with short honey like hair. She seemed grew out the feelers of her hair and braided lightly, where it sat prominently in the midst of her chest. She also had sharp amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, ever so alert as she scrutinized her.

She wore a yellow jacket that had a snake pattern that reached to her ankles along the collar line was black fur giving her an snake like appearance. Beneath it was a simple long black dress that had two arrows crossing each other and she finished the look with black pumps.

The woman had a smile plastered on her face as Maka sat across the table with the twins on each side. Maka sat cross-legged as she stared into the woman's eyes emotionless. There was an eerie silence before the woman penetrated it.

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you here."

"Yes that would be nice." Maka stated coldly.

"Well let me start off by saying my name is Medusa Gorgon. I believe you met Dimitri and Vlad for that matter Ms. Blood." smiled Medusa with her chin resting on her hands.

"We had a nice introduction as for the ride. It could have of been better." Maka said non-chantly before glancing at Dimitri and Vlad who had sweat forming on their foreheads.

"...I see." Medusa said in a serious tone as her eyes darken making the twins gulped in fear "Well let's just hope the next time would be a lot smoother." with that line the twins sighed in relief making Maka arch a brow.

"Medusa I would like to get on with this 'meeting' before my comrades come looking for me." Maka said firmly as she folded her arms "So hurry up and state your business."

"Ah yes." smiled Medusa "Well I would like to strike a bargain or deal as you say."

"Deal? What kind are we discussing here drugs, slaves, etc. I don't really give a damn, I just want to sleep." scoffed Maka.

"Well do you mind explaining why you're so exhausted Ms. Blood." asked Medusa with slight grin on her face, Maka glared into her eyes before answering with "None of your business Medusa."

"If this has nothing to do with do with business. We're done." Maka stood from her seat before Dimitri grabbed her shoulder.

"Please listen to my deal before you leave Ms. Blood," Maka stood in place with Dimitri hand still placed on her shoulder.

"I want to have you do a scientific experiment for me for research purposes. In exchange..." There was a moment of silence making Maka click her tongue in frustration before hearing.

"For the information as to where the man who killed your parents is located."

* * *

Maka eyes flashed open in surprise as Medusa eyed her with a look of satisfaction. She lowered her head before the memories of her parents being killed right in front of her eyes flashed back. Maka clenched her fist in anger as her eye color began to change from emerald green into another.

"So you know where Amadore Evans is?" murmured Maka with her head lowered.

Medusa stared at her impassively for a moment before continuing "Yes, I do and all you have to do is do as per my commands."

"So why me?"

"Because you see you have something that only a few people have." stated Medusa "And if you do this simply experiment for me you'll have the pleasure of getting your parent's revenge."

"Sounds like a sweet deal." smiled Maka before she grabbed Dimitri's hand sending him flying across the room .Dimitri rubbed the back of his head before Vlad pulled out his gun and aimed towards Maka. She sent him a smirk as he pulled the trigger.

**BAM!**

Maka pushed the pistol upward at the exact moment when bullet came out of the barrel. The bullet was lodged into the ceiling above. She looked into Vlad's eyes making him jump in alarm before she kicked him in the gut as she pulled the gun away.

Vlad, recovering from the kick as Maka stepped her heel painfully into his chest and aimed the gun towards his glared into his eyes before she slipped her finger around the trigger. Vlad was shaking violently as Maka sent him a smirk.

**Clap! Clap!**

Maka stopped to see Medusa applauding, she had a crook smile at the sight of her subordinates being killed. The lights went out before the sound of applauding and roars came on. Maka cocked a brow in confusion before Medusa said "I believe now the time you should stop Ms. Blood."

Medusa moved her finger back and fourth as if saying 'tsk,tsk' "It would be a shame to shed blood especially when there are an audience dying to watch the performance. Also there are some officers down there as well I believe."

* * *

Maka's scarlet red eyes seem to glow in the dark as she sent a scowl towards the woman. Maka would never risk her gang getting involved with the police even if it's something small and Medusa seemed to know that very well.

"You see Ms. Blood you have an ability called 'The Black Blood'. That runs through a very few people veins." stated Medusa "It's also a gift and a curse at the same time. It leaves you the affliction of white hair and red eyes but it would seem that it has no affect on you."

Maka listened carefully taking in the Medusa's information as she heard the audience applauding and hollers. It looked like a man with jet black hair and a purpled haired woman came on stage performing a magic tricks. Right now the man was throwing draggers at the woman as she dodged each one with gracefully as if she were a cat.

"Do you know why it has no affect on you dear?" asked Medusa, Maka stood silent "It's because of your 'soul' that the black blood leaves you with your natural features. Only when it's triggered the effect comes in, leaving you with red eyes for the time being."

Medusa picked up the champagne glass next to her and began mixing the liquid in side in a circular motion "Your soul is very rare as well, it's called the girgori soul. It's also known as the demon slayer's soul with your girgori and the black blood combine. A perfect mixture for a human weapon."

Maka lowered her weapon "So all I have to do is a simple experiment and you'll give me the information as to where Amadore is?"

"It's that simple, Ms. Blood." smiled Medusa

Maka heard the crowd scream 'pick me', it looked like the man was searching for a volunteer now. She couldn't think straight due to the audience screams and hollers of desperation.

It an easy a deal and one where all she has to do is a simple task. Just for the information for Amadore's whereabouts but there was also the risk of Medusa double crossing her. Maka didn't trust her one bit but you never know until you try.

"Medu-" Maka was cut off as the spotlight pointed towards her

"How bout you miss, would you like to volunteer?" smirked the man, he looked familiar and Maka couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Maka looked towards the man with a confused a look before something went off in the room blinding everyone. She walked aimlessly around dropping her weapon in the process. She was sure that she had a concussion since her head was throbbing with pain.

Maka felt someone snaked their arms around her waist before lifting her on their shoulder. Feeling helpless as she couldn't put up a fight by with her captors which made her feel drastically pissed as it happened for the second time of the day, she felt like she was a rag doll being tossed around from one's possession to another. Her sight was blurry but she could make out the person carrying her.

It was the woman who was on stage, she wore black jacket along with a collar shirt that revealed her stomach along with black shorts. She wore a witch hat along with knee high boots.

"What the...a witch?" thought Maka

"Target captured nya~" yelled the woman towards the man.

The man flashed a smirk towards the crowd before pulling out a deck of cards "As for our final act, we'll disappear!"

He threw the deck of cards in the air making the audience look at him quizzically before he pulled out a gun and aimed it towards the audience. Some of the members began to panic before he shot one of the cards triggering the rest of the cards to explode making a white mist and several bombs set off in the building.

"Time to go Blair!" yelled the man before running off from the building's impending doom.

Maka could see Medusa ordering Dimitri and Vlad to seize them before Blair sent a smirk towards them as she jumped off the balcony. The twins looked over the balcony to see the two disappear in the mist before hearing the something roll over to them.

They looked down to see grenades laid on the floor with pumpkins drawn upon them.

**BOOM!**

Blair landed softly on the stage with Maka still in hand. She began to feel a warm liquid trickle on her shoulder. She looked to see blood coming from Maka's forehead.

"SHIT!" cursed Blair as she ran towards the rendezvous point.

Maka was on the verge of passing out due to the explosion. Blair tried her best to hold on to Maka's wound as she made it to the back of the building. There was a van waiting for them, one of the guys was yelling at to hurry up.

Blair held Maka in a bridal style as she passed her to the man from before. She could barely make out the man due to poor lighting. Just as Maka was about to pass out the man took Maka gently before he took off his wig revealing a familiar albino.

"Soul?"

**thanks 4 reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the young blonde felt the warm glow of the sun touch her face, she began to stir from slumber before her eyes flashed open with sweat beads all over her body. She scanned the room in alarm no one was in the room making her calm down.

_Where am I?_

The room was too big for normal along with the furniture in the room. Across the room was a dresser with mirror along with makeup and jewelry. Maka needed to leave she couldn't let her curiosity get the best of her.

The sheets seem to peel off as Maka pulled on the sheets covering her sweating body. She was in a long white night gown that seemed to be hug her small figure. She winced in pain before she touched her head, there were bandages over her forehead and back.

_When did I get this?_

Maka started to recall what happened before she heard footsteps.

**Click!**

"Is she still asleep?" murmured a husky voice looking towards the bed

"Seems like it." answered another in a formal tone "It's very unusual for her to be asleep for a whole week due to a concussion. She must of done something that kept her awake for the past few days before she got the concussion."

"Knowing her she probably been doing her business as usual." smirked Soul "Thanks."

The maid gave Soul a nod right before she was about to leave she turned to Soul. "You need to be careful sometimes Master."

"Yeah, yeah." Soul said as he waved his hand non-chantly signaling her to leave

**Slam!**

* * *

Soul slowly stepped towards the bed before carefully removing the blanket to reveal a pillow making him cock a brow in confusion. He turned around to be greeted by a fist before he skillfully dodged at the exact second.

"It looks like you're better Ms. Killer." smirked the albino

"Shut up!" panted Maka holding a lamp "Where am I?"

"You really think you're gonna win me with a lamp?" he teased before she took a swing at him making him trip

"Yes, I think I can beat you with just a lamp." Maka deadpanned before she took another swing.

"Woah! Is this how you thank someone!?" exclaimed Soul before he grabbed the lamp making her fall into his chest "Member you're still injured...Maka."

Maka eyes flashed in rage before she shoved Soul away from her. She was flushed red with anger as she glared into the albino eyes who smirked in return.

"What gives you the right to call me that?" she spat before Soul placed a finger on her lips silencing her

"I would consider you should be careful after all you are in my home. Also I could of killed you if I wanted to right?" smirked Soul making her glare in return

"Wrong choice, Soul Eater." Maka said in a serious tone "I never asked you in the first place."

"Geez can't you stop being serious for once." sighed Soul

"And I care why, Eater?" Maka countered making the albino silent "I have one question why did you save me?"

"Do you really want to know?" he smirked earning him a scowl "Y'know you're lucky you actually survived in that room with that snake. She's known for double crossing a lot of people in the past and killing those who don't go along with her deals."

"And how do you know this?" Maka asked folding her arms

Soul looked at her mischievously "I have my sources." he said cooly making Maka click her tongue

She never met someone who could make her more frustrated in her life. He always seem to pull into one puzzle to the next like a never ending a maze. Something about him made her attracted to him but you know what they say, danger lurks when you fall for the enemy. One thing for sure she wasn't falling for Soul Eater.

"You thinking bout me?" Soul whispered into Maka's ear making her jump

**SMACK!**

* * *

"Sheesh woman!" grumbled the albino with a red handprint on his cheek

"In your dreams Soul Eater." Maka had her arms folded across her chest before there was a knock on the door

"Who's that?" glared Maka

"Come in." said Soul non-chantly before Maka lunged at the albino ready to kill

"Souly!" chimed a high shrilled voice entering "Huh?"

Maka was on top of Soul in an intimate pose with Soul holding each of her hands as she had her hair in a messy form.

"Oh hey Blair." greeted the albino making Blair confused as Maka struggled to push her arms forward intending to kill. Blair watched confusing at them before shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess I came at a bad time huh?" smiled Blair watching the 2

"Yep." smirked Soul before Maka kneed him in the crotch

"Well brought the dress you wanted." Blair set a bag on the bed before she took a black silky lacy dress along with black stilettos to match.

"What the hell is that?" cocked Maka with a look of disgust

"Your dress for the party tonight." answered Soul receiving a death glare

**SORRY I HAD TO CUT THIS SHORT!**


End file.
